Who do you love?
by joycie89
Summary: Reaction fic to 4x14 Burt talking some sense into Kurt.


**Because this episode was seriously messed up... how ooc can you go RIB?**

**Many thanks to Themuse19 for being amazing and doing this on such short notice. I owe you!**

Who do you love?

"Kurt? Are you okay? I figured you'd be happier to see your old man's doing okay." Burt frowned as he looked at his son. Kurt hadn't smiled, that real, honest-to-God, I've-missed-you-smile, the whole day. "Are you that upset about the wedding thing?" Granted, Burt hadn't expected this, but it was Will Schuester, the leader of the glee club that had the worst track record with dating. He couldn't honestly say it came as a shock to him.

Kurt snorted. "Honestly, I'm not even that surprised." He sighed. "I'm really happy to see you're doing okay, Dad. Really."

"Than what's wrong, Buddy? You can tell me. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

Kurt nodded softly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling it between his teeth, a gesture Burt knew he only did when he was contemplating something, probably what to tell his dad, or not tell him, although Burt hoped it would be the former.

"I slept with Blaine," Kurt suddenly blurted.

Burt raised his eyebrows and stared at Kurt for a moment. "Okay? I can't honestly say I didn't suspect it. I mean, you two were together for over a year, I can only hope you were safe and-"

"No, Dad, I slept with Blaine… at the wedding," Kurt interrupted him.

Burt's jaw fell slack. "Oh."

"I didn't mean to!" Kurt quickly continued. "Well, I mean, I hadn't planned it when Blaine asked me to be his date to the wedding. I explicitly said it was as friends, but then he was there, all handsome in his tuxedo and he was looking at me like I was the sun and the stars and it just happened… Before I realized it we were making out in the back of the car."

"You had sex in the back of a car in the parking lot of a church?" Burt's eyes widened even further. "Jeez Kurt what were you thinking? Anyone could have seen. At a church! For God's sake!"

"No, we didn't," Kurt squealed. "No, God, Mercedes interrupted us."

"Oh." Burt was silent. "So you didn't sleep with him?"

"I did," Kurt shook his head, his voice choking up. "We were together the rest of the day. We sang a duet during the reception, he got me punch, we slow danced, … it was all… I missed him, Dad." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I missed him so fucking much and he was there, all handsome, holding me. It was like nothing had happened between us. Like it was a year earlier and we were just… happy." Tears were rolling down Kurt's cheeks, and Burt just wanted to wrap his boy up in his arms, but he knew he needed to let him finish. He knew Kurt needed to tell him the whole story. "So we got a hotel room afterwards and… well, you know."

"Oh, Kurt." Burt shook his head. "I don't know what you want me to-"

"That's not all," Kurt interrupted. Burt closed his mouth and looked at Kurt in confusion. What more could there be? "I'm kinda seeing someone in New York."

"You—I mean, what?" Burt blinked and he rapidly shook his head. "Kurt!"

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible person." Kurt buried his face in his hands as he shook his head. "I'm such a horrible person."

"I…" Burt sighed. "I really don't know what you want me to say, Son. How long have you been seeing this…"

"Adam."

"Adam. Wow, okay. Adam," Burt repeated. Kurt and Adam. Kurt and _Adam_. "How long have you been seeing this Adam?"

"Not long. We've only gone out on three dates. He goes to NYADA with me." It felt surprisingly good to talk to his dad about this, like a weight was lifted from his chest.

"And does Blaine know?"

"He does." Kurt nodded.

"Okay, wow." It kept getting weirder and weirder. "I have to say, you two are quite the pair."

"It's not like we're exclusive or anything, and he's in New York," Kurt sniffed.

"Did you both agree on seeing other people?"

"No," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, you and Blaine broke up because Blaine cheated on you while you were in New York, and now you're doing the exact same thing." Burt was shaking his head in disbelief. How did his son end up in such a mess?

"It's not the same!" Kurt protested. "It's not like… I mean… it's Blaine!"

"Why is it not the same? Because you're not in love with this Adam?" Burt challenged. "Or because you're still in love with Blaine?"

Kurt was silent, chewing on his bottom lip again. Was his dad right? He did do the same as Blaine: he slept with someone else while his boyfriend was in New York, none the wiser. Granted, it was with Blaine, his Blaine, but it was still cheating. He had gone and done the one thing that hurt him the most. He had cheated on someone. "I'm such a horrible person."

"You're a bit messed up, Kid, I'll admit." Burt finally threw his arms around Kurt, hugging him close.

"I don't know what to do, Dad. I'm just… I'm so confused." Kurt was crying against his father's chest. He couldn't go back to New York and look Adam in the eye. He couldn't stay here, because of NYADA. "I don't know."

"You have to make this right, Kid. You need to talk to Blaine- and Adam."

"I can't, Dad, I can't."

"You have to, Son. You have to take responsibility for your mistakes. Blaine did it, even if he put much more on the line than you will now. You two were in love, he didn't want to lose you, but he still wanted to be completely honest with you. Adam deserves the same from you, but first you need to figure out your feelings. Who do you want to be with, Blaine or Adam?"

Kurt continued sniffling in his Dad's chest. "I can't, Dad. I can't. He cheated on me."

"And now you can see how easily you make a mistake like that. I'm not saying what he did was right, but it's understandable. He was alone; he missed you; he wasn't sure you missed him. You can see that now, can't you?"

Kurt nodded. "I love Blaine. I never stopped loving him."

Burt closed his eyes and softly stroke Kurt's back. "Then you need to tell him, but first, you need to end things with Adam."

Kurt pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know."

"And you need to be honest with him. Tell him what happened and why you're breaking up with him. He deserves that much."

Kurt nodded again. "I know. I didn't mean to. It's just… it's Blaine, Dad. I'll always love him."

"I know, Son. I know."

"I miss him so much," Kurt confessed, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from spilling from his eyes again.

Burt shook his head. Kurt could be so daft sometimes. "He'll graduate in less than three months. He'll be with you in New York in no time."

"You think he'll still want to?" Kurt asked, his voice soft and unsure.

"Kurt, I've known he would move in with you after graduation ever since he told you he was applying for NYADA. You two just needed to realize it on your own."

Kurt couldn't help but smile trough his tears. He should have done this weeks ago: really talk to his dad about what was going on, what he was feeling. There were only two men in this world who understood Kurt Hummel better than himself. One was sitting next to him, helping him realize what an utter idiot he had been and what he needed to do. The other one was probably in his bedroom in Westerville, grinning like an idiot because of last night, because they were never just friends, no matter how many times Kurt had insisted. Kurt realized that now, and he couldn't wait to tell Blaine as well, because he needed those two men, and now that he'd figured that out, he'd never let either of them go.


End file.
